L'Espoir du Temps
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: Suite de "Adieu Docteur". Les enfants de Rose Tyler & John Smith à la découverte de l'Univers...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC..._

_**Note de l'auteur:** La suite de "Adieu Docteur". A l'inverse, celle-ci ne sera pas une Deathfic..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Rosalie ?Clayton ?Vous êtes là ?<strong>appela Rose en poussant la porte du Tardis. Comme elle s'y attendait, ils étaient tous deux assis sur les marches d'un des escaliers, le regard fixé sur la console qui s'offrait devant eux. Un sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle venait s'asseoir entre eux, soupirant de bien-être. A trente ans à peine, le grossesse de son troisième enfant la rendait aussi magnifique et épanouie que jamais mais l'épuisait également._

**-Maman, tu crois qu'un jour Rosalie et moi on pourra aller dans les étoiles ?**_lui demanda Clay._ **Comme toi, Papa et le Docteur l'avaient fait ?**

_Rose eu un sourire à la question de son fils et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de Rosalie pour la serrer contre elle: bien qu'ils n'aient que six ans, ils étaient tous deux leur portrait miniature, aussi bien physique que caractère, à John et elle. Qu'ils puissent donc voyager à travers les galaxies à bord du Tardis dans quelques années ne faisaient aucun doute._

**-Oh comme je l'espère...**_, souffla-t-elle._ **L'Univers renferme trop de merveilles pour que puissiez rester sur Terre sans voyager comme votre père, le Docteur et moi l'avons fait...**

**-Vous avez voyager tous les trois ?**_demanda Rosalie avec curiosité._ **Toi et Papa avec le Docteur ?**

_Comme à chaque fois que le souvenir du Docteur s'imposait à elle, Rose sentit son coeur se serrer et refoula ses larmes. Malgré toutes ses années passées, la perte de celui qui avait définitivement changé sa vie lui demeurait toujours aussi cruelle et demeurait gravée dans sa mémoire comme des lettres de feu. Elle secoua la tête:_

**-Il est peut-temps que je vous raconte toute l'histoire.** _(Elle resta silencieuse, le temps de rassembler ses souvenirs, avant de commencer)_ **Quand j'ai rencontré le Docteur, j'habitais dans un petit appartement avec votre grand-mère et je travaillais comme vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtements...**

_Indifférents au temps qui passa durant les heures suivantes, Clayton et Rosalie furent totalement absorbés par le récit de leur mère qui leur raconta toutes ses merveilleuses aventures vécues avec le Docteur. Aventures parfois aussi belles que douloureuses. Et lorsqu'elle en arriva au récit du tout dernier acte de courage du Docteur, Rose ne put retenir ses larmes: elle revoyait encore la voiture foncer droit vers elle, le Docteur la pousser et se faire percuter à sa place, tout comme elle n'oubliait pas ses derniers mots. Ô Docteur, comme vous me manquez..._

**-Tout va bien Maman...**_, souffla Rosalie en passant ses bras autour de son cou._ **Il est mort là où il voulait être...**

_La fierté remplaça la tristesse dans le regard de Rose: aussi jeunes soient-ils, ses enfants étaient d'une intelligence qu'ils n'avaient pas à envier à John. Une intelligence que le Docteur aurait apprécié s'il avait pu être présent. Séchant ses larmes, la jeune femme se leva et quitta le Tardis avec eux, non sans avoir promené un regard nostalgique sur celui-ci, comme à chaque fois qu'elle y venait. Lâchant sa main, Rosalie courut vers un massif de fleurs, y prit l'une des plus jolies et alla poser celle-ci sur la tombe du Docteur, se promettant de partir elle aussi dans les étoiles avec Clayton. Comme lui et sa mère..._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC..._

_**Note de l'auteur:** J'espère que vous apprécierez le caractère des jumeaux, celui-ci étant assez proche de celui de leurs parents._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Dépêches-toi Clay !Vite !<strong>_

_Sitôt que son frère se fût engouffré dans le Tardis, Rosalie referma vivement la porte de celui-ci et rejoignit la console centrale où son frère s'activait déjà. S'échapper étant le plus important et n'ayant donc pas le temps de choisir une destination précise, Clayton enclencha la fonction "Destination Aléatoire" du Tardis et s'accrocha comme sa jumelle le fit lorsque leur Tardis s'ébranla. Ils auraient pu desserrer le frein à main et utiliser la fonction "stabilisateur" pour rendre celui-ci stable bien entendu mais ils préfèraient voyager de cette façon, bien plus intérêssante._

**-On y a échapper belle !**_s'exclama Clayton sitôt qu'ils fûrent arrivés à leur prochaine destination. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux avant d'éclater de rire ensembles. Pour leur premier voyage à travers le Temps et l'Espace, ils avaient décidé d'aller voir le Roi Arthur et ses chevaliers. Oh ils s'étaient bien amusés, avant d'être accusés de sorcellerie après avoir été vus retourner la technologie d'un extraterrestre dissimulé sous les traits de Morgane contre lui. Ce qui expliquait donc leur fuite précipitée._

**-Où va-t-on maintenant ?**_demanda Rosalie en essuyant les larmes de rire qui roulaient sur ses joues. Effondré sur le siège, Clayton prit le temps de se calmer et se leva avant de lui répondre._

**-Pourquoi ne pas utiliser à nouveau la fonction "Destination aléatoire" ?J'adore cette fonction !Ne jamais savoir où l'on va se retrouver à l'avance et le découvrir à l'arrivée, n'est-ce pas juste génial ?Oh bien sûr, espèrons ne pas arriver un jeudi après-midi ou un dimanche, ces jours sont tellement ennuyeux !Mais le samedi, c'est autre chose !Car le samedi n'est-il pas une pointe temporelle où tout peux arriver ?**

_Il allait activer la fonction précédemment proposée mais un regard vers sa soeur l'arrêta: celle-ci était en effet immobile, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées, fixant sans réellement les voir les lumières clignotantes de la console. Mais elle le regarda quand il l'appela doucement en s'approchant d'elle, inquiet de la voir aussi troublée._

**-Et si on retournait dans le passé pour...sauver le Docteur ?Je sais que Maman nous a toujours dit qu'il était mort en la sauvant, mort sans s'être régénéré car il voulait mourir...Mais si on remontait le futur pour le sauver de lui-même, lui montrer que malgré les pertes, il faut qu'il continue d'avancer...et pourquoi pas, nous pourrions peut-être voyager avec lui.**

_Devant les paroles de sa soeur jumelle, Clayton eu un léger sourire car tout comme elle, il avait grandi au fil des histoires racontées par leurs parents où le Docteur, cet homme si fantastique, tenait une place aussi importante. Docteur dont leur père était le double de sa dixième régénération, Docteur auquel ils auraient étaient fiers de voyager à travers le Temps et l'Espace. Donc oui. Oui il voulait le sauver, oui il voulait lui faire reprendre espoir en une vie qui pouvait être à la fois le plus lourd des fardeaux mais également le plus beau des cadeaux. Telle était l'existence des Seigneurs du Temps._

**-Alors comme dirais Papa: Allons-y !**

_Sans qu'aucun des deux adolescents ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le Tardis se mit soudainement en marche, filant bientôt à travers le Temps, vers son Docteur bien trop tôt disparu. Un large sourire apparut sur le visage des deux jeunes Seigneurs du Temps en comprenant où ils les amenaient et ceux-ci se mirent à rire en s'accrochant de toutes leurs forces autour de la console pour ne pas chuter sur le sol. Il y eu une soudaine et brusque secousse qui les projeta sur le sol tandis qu'un flash lumineux envahissait l'habitacle. Et quand celui-ci disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, ils se relevèrent pour voir un homme inconscient sur le sol en verre du Tardis, un homme qu'ils connaissaient tous deux sans l'avoir rencontré auparavant: le Docteur._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC..._

_**Note de l'auteur:** On avance doucement, j'espère ne pas avoir fait comprendre au Docteur qui étaient réellement Rosalie & Clayton._

* * *

><p><em>Tous deux debout et regardant le Docteur, les deux jeunes gens n'arrivaient pas à y croire: ils avaient réussis, ils l'avaient trouvé. Cela grâce au Tardis dont l'attachement envers le dernier Seigneur du Temps de Gallifrey n'avait jamais cessé d'exister malgré l'affection vouée aux premiers et uniques Seigneurs du Temps de la Terre. Avec un large sourire, Clayton remercia mentalement le Tardis qui fit ronronner ses moteurs tandis que Rose allait s'agenouiller près du Docteur pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux, rassurée qu'il ne soit qu'inconscient.<em>

**-Nous somme le 26 Mars 2012, le jour de sa mort**_, annonça Clayton, la date du jour présent s'affichant sur l'écran du Tardis. Sa jumelle hôcha la tête, impatiente de voir le Docteur se réveiller. De longues minutes plus tard, celui-ci sembla reprendre conscience et commença à bouger, ouvrant des yeux encore embrumés par l'inconscience. En voyant Rosalie penchée sur lui, il battit des paupières pour se concentrer sur elle._

**-Rose...?**

_Rosalie secoua la tête en souriant doucement et se releva pour l'aider à faire de même, nullement vexée qu'il puisse la confondre avec sa mère. Au contraire, la jeune fille était fière de la frappante ressemblance physique qu'elle partageait avec sa mère, tout comme son frère ne retenait pas sa satisfaction lorsqu'on le comparait à leur père._

**-Non Docteur, je ne suis pas Rose. Mais sa fille. Rosalie Smith. Et voici Clayton.**

_Debout face à eux, le Docteur n'arrivait pas à le croire. Rosalie et Clayton Smith...Les enfants de John Smith et Rose Tyler...Sa Rose avait deux enfants...De faux jumeaux visiblement, car Rosalie avait hérité des traits de sa mère et Clayton de ceux de John. Mais s'il était heureux de savoir que son ancienne compagne avait trouvé le bonheur, savoir qu'elle menait désormais une existence sans soucis lui serra les coeurs tandis qu'il se rappela toutes les choses merveilleuses qu'il avait perdues et que plus jamais il ne pourrait retrouver._

**-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?**

**-Pour vous sauver de vous-même. Nous savons ce que vous ressentez, ce que vous voulez faire mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Malgré tout ce que vous avez perdu, même si vous avez le sentiment de ne plus pouvoir avancer, vous n'avez pas le droit d'abandonner. Pas maintenant.**

**-Docteur, si nous n'étions pas arrivés devant vous, vous seriez mort aujourd'hui. Mort en sauvant notre mère d'un accident de voiture. Mais la venue de Clay et moi vers vous a un but précis. Vous sauver tous les deux en commençant par vous. Car que pensez-vous que toutes les compagnes et tous les compagnons qui vont ont suivi à travers le Temps et l'Espace diraient en vous voyant renoncer ?Pensez-vous qu'ils seraient heureux de voir leur Docteur souhaiter mourir ?Vous pensez les avoir tous perdus mais c'est faux: ils seront toujours avec vous, tant que vous ne les oublierez pas. Et vous voulez également partir pour ne plus avoir à supporter l'insupportable solidtude qui est le lot de tout Seigneur du Temps. Mais vous n'êtes plus seul Docteur...**

_Resté silencieux devant les paroles des deux adolescents, le Docteur réfléchissait. S'il comprenait que Rose ai visiblement envoyé ses enfants pour le sauver, il n'arrivait pas à saisir de quelle manière ils avaient pu traverser les barrières du Tardis. La seule explication qui pouvait passer comme pausible, explication certes farfelue, s'imposa à lui: si dans leur passé il était mort, Rose et John devaient avoir récupérer son Tardis et apprendre à leurs enfants à le piloter pour permettre à ces derniers de venir le sauver. Et les deux Tardis dans un même espace-temps avaient du "fusionner" l'un avec l'autre, comme cela s'était déjà produit avec le Tardis de sa cinquième réincarnation. Sauf qu'il était persuadé que cela ne serait pas aussi catastrophique. Mais tandis qu'il y pensait, il réfléchit aux derniers mots de Rosalie. "Vous n'êtes plus seul Docteur.". Bien sûr qu'il était seul, il était le dernier Seigneur du Temps encore vivant. Sauf si..._

**-Seigneurs du Temps...Vous êtes les premiers et uniques Seigneurs du Temps venus de la Terre n'est-ce pas ?**

_Clayton hôcha la tête, peu étonné qu'il ai compris aussi vite. Après tout, son père était la version humaine du Dixième Docteur. Il leur avait donc transmis ses gènes de Seigneur du Temps. Mais tandis qu'ils parlaient tous les trois, le temps passait et chaque seconde risquait de modifier le futur car si leur mère mourraient, ils n'existeraient même pas !Aussi pressa-t-il doucement sa jumelle et le Docteur de sortir du Tardis. Rosalie hôcha la tête et les entraîna dehors._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC..._

_**Note de l'auteur:** Les retrouvailles entre Rose & Eleven. Heureuses cette fois-ci._

* * *

><p><em>Rattraper John et Rose ne posa aucune difficulté aux trois Seigneurs du Temps et les deux plus jeunes demeuraient silencieux, comprenant parfaitement la douleur que pouvait ressentir leur aîné en voyant leurs parents rire en discutant tranquillement tout en marchant, inconscients de la présence du Docteur à seulement quelques mètres derrière eux. Rosalie prit celui-ci par la main pour la serrer doucement avec un sourire qui lui réchauffa les coeurs. La ressemblance qu'elle partageait avec Rose ne cessait de l'émerveiller et il s'imagina continuer à parcourir l'Univers avec elle et Clayton, à courir main dans la main en riant comme il l'appréciait de le faire avant de perdre Amy. Il espérait sincèrement que les deux adolescents choisiraient de rester avec lui mais n'était pas sûr de supporter le choc s'il venait à en perdre l'un des deux. Avec un léger soupir, le Seigneur du Temps secoua légèrement la tête et profita du contact de la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Quand il vit Rose lâcher l'un de ses sacs de courses en plein milieu de l'avenue après l'avoir suivie avec John, un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et il voulut se précipiter vers elle pour la protéger, son projet de suicide lui revenant à l'esprit, mais Rosalie le retint tandis que Clayton écartait sa mère de la trajectoire d'une voiture roulant à pleine vitesse vers elle.<em>

**-Rose !**

_John courut vers sa femme que Clayton avait relevée après qu'il soient tous deux tombés sur le trottoir et la serra contre lui, le coeur battant à toute rompe à cause de la frayeur causée par le drame heureusement évité. Sous le choc et terrorisée, Rose se mit à pleurer, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle était passée tout près de la mort. Si cet adolescent ne l'avais pas poussée de la route...Adolescent qui se massait le poignet en grimaçant légèrement après être mal tombé par terre, entouré d'une jeune fille blonde (qui géra le conducteur paniqué de la voiture en le rassurant sur l'état de Rose et réussit à le faire partir) et d'un homme dont la seule vue fit s'accélérer son coeur battant déjà fortement. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant mais ressemblait pourtant un mélange de tendresse et de fascination à son égard, comme envers...Mais quand elle croisa son regard, elle comprit qui il était réellement. Impossible, il ne pouvait pas...Leurs deux mondes étaient bien trop séparés...L'homme eu un faible sourire qu'elle lui rendit à travers ses larmes._

**-Docteur...?C'est bien toi ?Tu as encore changé...**

_Celui-ci hôcha la tête et enlaça son ancienne compagne quand celle-ci vint dans ses bras. Rose se mit à rire, tout en continuant de pleurer. Leur joie ne faisait aucun doute. Enfin étaient ensembles, enfin ils s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés. La jeune femme fût à peine étonnée de sa nouvelle apparence, toute aussi agréable à regarder que celle de John, mais s'inquièta de la douleur qu'elle pouvait percevoir dans son regard. Qu'avait donc pu subir son Docteur pour avoir un tel regard ?Elle était consciente qu'il avait souffert de nombreuses fois par le passé, elle avait été présente pour le voir bien sûr, mais il finissait toujours pas retrouver le sourire. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?Et qui étaient les adolescents qui l'accompagnaient ?Ils lui semblaient trop jeunes pour voyager à travers le Temps et l'Espace en même temps assez matures pour en comprendre les dangers. La future mère fût d'ailleurs étonnée de constater la troublante ressemblance existant entre John et le garçon, qui pour le moment parlait à voix basse avec la fille. Garçon qu'elle n'avait pas remercié de l'avoir sauvée._

_Clayton n'avait pourtant pas besoin de mots pour être remercié. Il voyait la reconnaissance inonder le regard de sa mère et le seul fait qu'elle soit saine et sauve suffisait comme remerciement. Il eu un sourire, imaginant sa réaction avec leur père s'il avouait avec sa soeur jumelle qui ils étaient réellement et leur nature de Seigneurs du Temps. Devait-il d'ailleurs le lui avouer ?Devaient-ils mettre leurs parents au courant ?Un regard envers sa soeur qui hôcha la tête lui assura que oui. Ils le devaient. Remettant la discussion à plus tard, le petit groupe retourna au Tardis, dans lequel John et Rose entrèrent avec plaisir, heureux de retrouver à nouveau le doux ronronnement du fantastique vaisseau. Quand tout le monde fût installé, les deux jeunes Seigneurs du Temps racontèrent tout: la mort du Docteur dans leur passé après avoir sauvée Rose (celle-ci faillit se mettre à crier sur le Docteur en apprenant que celui-ci ai voulu se suicider avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient ses enfants), les années passées à grandir au fil du récit de ses aventures, leur désir de le sauver en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était plus seul malgré tout ce qu'il ai pu perdre..._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ?<strong>


End file.
